1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to projectile traps, and in particular to portable traps for target practice to catch and collect spent bullets. More specifically, the invention relates to bullet traps to capture bullets fired from either handguns or rifles at a distance of between 20 to 50 feet from the bullet trap.
2. Description of Related Art
Bullet traps are typically used to capture bullets fired indoors or in enclosed spaces. The bullet traps previously available have generally been large and complicated devices and therefore have been expensive. These bullet traps were often so large and heavy that they required permanent installation. Examples of some prior art bullet traps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,992,001; 3,197,207; 4,470,604; and 4,458,901. Thus, it has been difficult for individuals, small police departments and other small organizations to obtain proper equipment for target practice.
In many cases, the limited use that such equipment would receive simply does not justify the cost or the space required to erect a bullet trap. Conventional bullet traps have also tended to produce undesirable lead dust. Conventional bullet traps are also fairly noisy. Finally, bullets fired into conventional bullet traps have on occasion become lost and unrecoverable.
Thus, a portable, relatively lightweight, relatively quiet, bullet trap for indoor use which generates less lead dust and from which more bullets are recoverable is needed.